You never know
by riteurheartout92
Summary: You never know how much something hurts untill it happends to you. Derek Marti story. Read and Review. I wont know what you think unless you tell me. Oneshot bizotch! Props to jude for final reviews..


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

Derek was walking in a store to pick up some chips. There was no one at the counter so he waited. He saw that there was a jar that said Tyler's piggy bank and he read about how the child was five with cancer. He blew it off and paid for his stuff and went home. He came home and no one was their. He ran up the stairs and got undressed and was filling the bathtub. He found some of Marti's bubble bath. He was about to put it in the tub when he spotted Casey's Lavender bubble bath and put it in.

After he was in he fell asleep and woke up 30 minutes later. He got out and got dressed. He had a date with some chick. He had a great date. They went out he kissed her and that was it for the night. He came home. Nora and his dad were sitting at the table. His dad was crying. So was Nora and everyone. Marti ran to him and he picked her up and brought her to George and Nora. Casey came up to him and took Marti and went upstairs.

"What's up?" Derek said

"Umm Derek Marti umm has cancer." Nora said in tears.

"No that's not true there's a mistake there's gotta be!"

"Derek there's no mistake." George said.

"Does she know?" Derek asked. with tears in his eyes

"No" Nora replied.

"Umm we don't know what to tell her that she will understand." George asked.

"I know what to say let me do it."

"Okay" George said

He ran up the stairs and opened the door. He told Casey to leave. She left and started to cry when she was walking out. Then he sat on her bed with Marti.

" Smerek why is everybody crying?"

"Well Smarti you have this thing and its bad. It is going to take you to umm Heaven wit mommy." Derek said.

"Smerek I don't want to go"

"I know sweetie but you habe to" Derek said

"Oh is there anything I can do to not go?" Marti asked. She was starting to cry.

"No Smarti you can't." Derek said with tears running down his face.

He held her as she cried and he tried to make it better but he didn;t know what to do.

"Smarti when you get to Heaven I want you to tell mommy that I said hi and that I love her and you so much. Do me a favor? I want you to be brave, okay."

"Otay Smerek." Mart said, she fell asleep in five minutes and then Derek walked to his room and went to sleep.

**A/N: A few months and the cancer got worse. Derek was determined to make the last months that Smarti had, the best. **

Derek and Marti were in the hospital. The doctors said that the end was coming near for Marti. Derek was at the side of her bed. He said, "Smarti don't be scared."

"Smerek I'm Super Smarti and Super Smarti is not scared I'm brave just like Super Smerek." He was crying now and he couldn't stop.

"Smarti I'm not brave I'm scared out of my mind."

"Smerek I think it's okay to be scared sometimes so even dough your scared I know deep down your brave. You're the coolest big brother I've ever had and I love you for that."

"Thanks Smarti." Derek said.

"I love you Smerek." Marti said.

"I love you too Smarti." Derek replied.

That night The Venturi-MacDonald family lost there little girl.

Derek took it the hardest. He was sleeping in his room and then he heard someone yell his name

"Der-ek, oh my gosh your not the only one in the house. Get out of the bathroom!"

He woke up and he was in the tub. He got out ran past Casey got dressed and ran to Marti's room. The little girl was sitting at her little table playing tea party. When she looked up he thought he was going to cry. He ran to her and picked her up and hugged her for five minutes. She said "Okay Smerek! I know you love me but I was in the middle of a very important tea party. Hey Smerek why do you smell like Smasey?"

"Smarti I love you so much!" Derek said.

"I love you too now can I get back to my tea party because Sir Monks-a lot doesn't have any tea yet." Marti said Derek ran down to the bank took out 200 dollars.

**A/N: He had 700 dollars saved.**

He went to the store and put the money in the Tyler's piggy bank. He felt happy that he did that and he wished he could do more. So he and Mari every week go to a children's hospital and read to the kids that have cancer.


End file.
